Notre erreur
by I create my own destiny
Summary: Usui revient au Japon après six ans d'absences...
1. Il est de retour

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteurs et lectrices ! Voici le chapitre numéro 1 de ma première fiction, j'espère obtenir un maximum de critiques (positives ou négatives) afin de savoir ce que je devrais réajuster. Je préviens d'avance que les trois premiers chapitres ont été rédigés entièrement (hier soir soit dit en passant), bien que ce premier chapitre pourrais faire l'objet d'un ONE SHOT... J'hésite encore à les publier, j'aviserais en fonction de vos commentaires. Kaichou Wa maid sama ne m'appartient pas !**_

**Ce jour là:"chapitre1: Il est revenu"**

Alors que le soleil se levait, éclairant généreusement le visage encore endormi de la jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, deux globes oculaires d'une couleur émeraude intense la dévoraient, ne laissant à la beauté amorphe que l'impression inquiétante d'être cernée au sein même de ses rêves, d'être analysée, brisant ainsi la frontière entre fantaisie et réalité. On devinait aisément qu'elle avait vécu des épreuves difficiles, cependant elle semblait si paisible, peut être même heureuse, dans son sommeil.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait fini le lycée, il y a cinq ans. Elle avait intégré la faculté de médecine dans une université d'élite grâce à l'argent censé payer la dette que son père avait "contracté". Argent qu'elle avait commencé à amasser dés l'âge de dix ans, afin d'aider sa mère, et de prendre soin de sa jeune sœur.

Depuis le retour de son père? Il y a six ans, son but, l'essence même de sa raison de vivre semblait avoir disparu. Depuis la trahison de son géniteur, la fatalité s'était jusque là efforcée de la rendre malheureuse. Dés l'âge de dix ans, elle commença à travailler, d'abord auprès des voisins proposant à cette époque des services effectués avec une grande dextérité, et ce à des prix défiant toute concurrence afin d'obtenir la fidélité et la confiance d'un maximum de clients. Puis dés quatorze ans, elle multiplia les travails à mi-temps très physiques, jusqu'à l'âge de seize, quand finalement, elle obtenu un travail à temps partiel qui ne sollicitait moins d'efforts de sa part, et à présent, tout semblait lui proposer des alternatives plus acceptables à la vie qu'elle avait toujours menée.

C'était un travail jugé humiliant à ses yeux, mais tellement bien rémunéré. Un travail entant que serveuse, qui la rabaissait au simple rend de bonne (maid), comme le laissait entendre le nom de cette boutique (Maid Latte). Un travail qui l'obligeait à faire du "costume playing": à se déguiser, afin de satisfaire les fantasmes de ses clients, mais ce, heureusement, sans qu'il n'y eut jamais de sens équivoque, susceptible de permettre à certains pervers de céder à leurs impulsions, (_mais si cela avait été le cas, la belle aurait su gérer la situation, grâce à sa connaissance des arts martiaux, qui soit dit en passant, lui permettait d'asseoir son autorité en tant que présidente du conseil du lycée Seika)_ . Mais aussi un travail qui lui permettait de côtoyer des personnes biens, douces, généreuses. Un travail qu'elle avait finit par aimer et qui lui a permis de trouver l'amour et de reprendre foi en le sexe masculin, catégorie d'individus qu'elle avait rendu coupable de tous les crimes du monde depuis la trahison de son père.

Une vie faite de défis, d'un travail bien trop intense pour une femme de sa carrure, de son âge même, une vie faite de la lutte permanente d'une éternelle enfant qui n'aura jamais eut le temps de grandir, telle fut sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontra: Usui Takumi. Celui là même qu'elle détesta d'abord, pour avoir oser être meilleur qu'elle, sans fournir le moindre effort, qu'elle détesta, pour avoir fait pleurer les filles qui osaient se confesser à lui, qu'elle détesta, pour avoir découvert son vilain petit secret. Celui là même, à qui elle osa confesser, elle, la présidente du conseil des élèves, son incommensurable amour pour lui. Des sentiments que lui-même partageait , et qui le poussa à lui demander de devenir sa petite amie, chose qu'elle accepta sans concessions...

La suite hélas, ne fut pas aussi romantique que leur histoire, moins de six mois après le début de leur relation, après que Takumi du changer d'école, celui-ci annonça à la jeune fille qu'il devait retourner en Angleterre, lui promettant qu'il reviendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre à ses côtés. Devant ces paroles encourageantes, Misaki Ayuzawa garda espoir, croyant ardemment aux paroles de celui qu'elle aimait...mais le temps passa, disparaissant au fil des minutes qui passaient, des jours qui bientôt devinrent des mois, puis des années, sans qu'elle n'eu aucune nouvelle.

Et nous voilà six ans plus tard, dans la chambre de la jeune fille: "où est-il?" murmura la belle demoiselle, aux joues si roses, qui virent bientôt perler à leur surface des larmes transparentes, aux apparences si pures, si belles, qu'on eut voulu les embrasser. Une main s'approcha dangereusement de ce visage essayant avec une douceur extrême, d'essuyer ce petit chagrin. Cette action eut pour conséquence d'éveiller la belle endormie, qui en ouvrant les yeux, eut le souffle coupé...

Il était là...lui. Etait ce un rêve ou était ce la réalité? Sa main se leva doucement, puis d'un geste leste mais hésitant se posa avec force sur la joue de l'intrus. Les yeux de la belle s'emplirent de larme... Se lisait sur son visage, une intense mélancolie, mêlée paradoxalement à un bonheur singulier, ce bonheur amer, se traduisant par une montée en flèche du taux d'adrénaline: l'excitation. Ce bonheur que même les pratiquants de sports extrêmes recherchent sans jamais réussir à le garder, que les consommateurs d'extasie trouvent durant un lapse de temps ridiculement limité... Ce bonheur qui peut réveiller un mort ou redonner l'envie, à un suicidaire de vivre ... Ses deux mains s'approchèrent de la figure familière comme pour explorer un territoire inconnu... caressant du bout des doigts chaque trait de ce visage. L'homme qui lui faisant face agrippa ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de Misaki s'ouvrirent grand, laissant paraître délice, et irritation. Elle fixait ces, mêmes yeux qui la regardaient ardemment. Sa bouche esquissa un faible sourire à l'intention de l'homme qu'elle a le plus aimé, qui lui avait tant manqué. Ne plus le voir lui avait semblé comme un châtiment. Son visage rougit, laissant transparaitre tous types d'émotions... Mais le plus flagrant: l'amour.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis tant d'année, se l'était imaginé tant de fois. Des centaines de questions, dont elle mourrait d'envie de connaître la réponse, lui trottaient dans la tête. Elle avait tant de choses à lui demander, à lui dire, mais paradoxalement à ce moment précis, elle resta muette.

"..."

"C'est bien moi...je suis de retour..." murmura la figure.

Les larmes coulèrent à flot, elle éclatât en sanglot, le jeune homme l'enlaça tendrement...caressant sa douce chevelure... Il prit son menton, approcha son visage du sien puis sécha ses lames par de doux baisers. La voir dans cet état l'avait brisé, il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir:

"Je suis là Ayuzawa, je n'irais nulle part..." déclara t il d'un ton rassurant et déterminé.

"Non, plus question de partir sans toi, maintenant" pensa t il

Elle cessa définitivement de pleurer après ces paroles. Il la fixa de nouveau dans les yeux arborant aux lèvres un doux sourire:

"Comment as-tu pu devenir encore plus mignonne, même après toutes ces années?" demanda t il enfin.

La jeune fille rougit violement, baissa la tête puis chuchota pour que seul lui ne puisse entendre: "espèce d'extra-terrestre pervers!"

"Toi aussi tu m'a manqué Misaki".

**Note: Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre, je m'excuse pour toute faute d'orthographe ou de syntaxe ! Je vous annonce une suite pleine de rebondissements!**

**Un grand merci à Kicho-chan qui a été une grande source d'inspiration pour moi!**


	2. Le premier obstacle

**Pas de commentaires je suppose que personne n'a lu ma fiction *triste* tant pis si vous y trouvez des défauts faites le moi savoir je la réajusterais **

**CHAPITRE 2: **_**La redécouverte de l'autre**_

Plus tard dans la matinée, ils se rendirent au "Maid-latte" pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs anciens amis. Même après avoir intégré la fac de Médecine, Misaki ne se dispensait pas de travailler à temps partiel là bas, pour économiser en cas de coups durs, mais surtout pour aider la propriétaire, à qui elle était devenue très attachée avec le temps qui s'était écoulé. Cela faisait sept longues années qu'elles se connaissaient, sept longues années qu'elles se soutenaient mutuellement, Lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent dans l'entre, le temps sembla se suspendre. Tout le personnel arrêta son activité il était déjà 11 heures et les clients avaient envahis la salle. Les deux étudiants s'avancèrent dans la cuisine...

_"U- !" cria Satsuki, la propriétaire qui n'avait pas changé d'apparence en six ans! La salle s'emplit d'une atmosphère "Moe" qui devint très vite étouffante.

_"Oui, je suis bien de retour" soupira le jeune homme, plus amusé qu'agacé.

Puis, un silence pesant régna en maitre dans la pièce, personne n'osait prendre la parole, de peur de briser l'instant présent, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme au tempérament de feu intervienne...

_"Espèce d'imbécile ! Où étais tu passé pendant près de six ans?" Hurla le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, Aoi. "Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffit de revenir pour retrouver les choses telles que tu les as laissées? T'avais pas le droit de partir ! Pas sans elle! On a vécu un véritable enfer à cause d'elle", déclara t il en pointant Misaki du doigt qui se sentit très mal à l'aise par la situation. "Oui elle ! Elle a passé ces six dernières années à t'attendre ! A déprimer! A se tuer au travail! Tout ça à cause de toi! Quoi qu'on fasse pour lui remonter le moral, quoi qu'on dise, ça servait à rien, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller mieux tant que t'étais pas là! T'as pas le droit de revenir! Pas maintenant qu'elle s'en est remise! Dégage t'as pas ta place ici !"

_"Aoi !" Réprimanda Satsuki

"Non ! C'est la pure vérité ! Cette fille, a passé des mois à s'en remettre avant de pouvoir recommencer à travailler correctement, elle venait tous les matins avec des cernes qui recouvraient tout son visage, avec les yeux complètement enflés par les larmes qu'elle avait du verser à cause de toi ! Elle arrivait vers deux heures de l'après midi pour finir à trois heures du matin les mardis, sachant qu'elle devait étudier le lendemain matin ! Elle a fait d'immenses efforts pour t'oublier, pour pouvoir aller de l'avant t'as pas le droit de lui refaire ça... "

Usui resta silencieux un moment, il serra la main de Misaki, puis croisa son regard avec beaucoup d'intensité:

_" Je suis désolé" dit-il enfin.

_ " 'Je suis désolé?' "Demanda t il d'un air, mais aussi d'un ton indigné. "C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, je suis désolé? Que tu sois désolé ou pas, ça ne change rien, tu m'entends rien à ce qui s'est passé! Ça n'efface pas tes erreurs! Ton 'Je suis désolé', n'arrange pas les choses! T'as pas le droit de demander l'absolution ! C'est peut être assez pour cette femme, mais ça ne changes rien à mes yeux ! Tu as fait souffrir Misaki, qui a son tour nous a fait souffrir, à cause de vous on... à cause de toi... Tout est de ta faute! S'exclama t il après avoir perdu le fil de ses idées. "Alors vas t en ! Pars t'as rien à faire ici ! Tu m'écoute quand j'te parle ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux, j'te laisse l'occasion de t'expliquer maintenant ! "

Usui fit comme on lui demanda, il fixa les yeux du jeune homme, puis déclara d'un ton tantôt agacé tantôt moqueur:

_ "Ce que j'ai fait, ou dit à Misaki reste entre moi et Misaki, je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir"

_ "Toi!" le visage d'Aoi s'emplit de rage il était sur le point d'exploser de fureur...

_ "Aoi, je t'en pris il est inutile de faire des histoires à présent!" s'exclama Misaki

_ Mais, je... Protesta le jeune homme surpris par l'attitude de Misaki qui le laissa son voix. "Je n'arrive vraiment pas à te comprendre, ni toi... Ni lui d'ailleurs, pour que vous puissiez sortir ensemble, il a fallu employer les grand moyens, toi tu voulais même pas admettre que tu l'aimais et toi tu faisais tout pour qu'elle se confesse, et le jour où elle a essayé pour la première fois tu l'a empêchée d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Vous êtes vraiment aussi nul l'un que l'autre ! Vraiment ! Quoi qu'il en soit t'as rien à faire ici ! Alors sors d'ici ! Misa tout ce que je dis c'est que ce gars ne mérite pas de seconde chance donc penses y ! De toute façon qu'il s'en aille !

_ "Aoi tu es allée trop loin!" S'exclama Satsuki

_ "Pourquoi tu l'défends?" Demanda t il outré.

_ "S'il te plait, Aoi calme toi je comprends que tu t'inquiète pour Misa-chan mais..." supplia Honoka agacée par la réaction du jeune homme.

_"Non ! Je le déteste ! Je te déteste! T'as compris? Sors d'ici immédiatement ou je ne répondrais pas de mes actes!" hurla t il, plus furieux qu'il ne la jamais été.

Usui resta stoïque face aux injures d'Aoi, il montrait une désinvolture telle que le jeune homme finit par se taire. Le silence régna de nouveau dans la pièce une tension pesante commença à naître, les différentes maids restaient là impuissantes, la pauvre Misaki pâlit face au spectacle dont elle était la pièce maîtresse, elle n'avait qu'une envie fuir au plus vite. Usui, quant à lui, se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Il ne détachait pas le regard de la jolie brune qui prenait toute son attention...

_ "Usui Takumi, bienvenue chez toi !" S'exclamèrent les maids à l'unisson, à la demande de la propriétaire Satsuki San, sans doute pour clamer cette tension importante qui devait déranger les clients, mais surtout pour célébrer l'heureux événement que constituait pour elles le retour du beau blond.

_ "De quel droit vous...?" Repris le garçon au tempérament de feu, très vite interrompu.

_ "Aoi cesse de te comporter comme un enfant !" Coupa Satsuki, sur un ton agacé

_ "Je n'ai pas encore finit!" S'exclama Aoi, de plus en plus irrité par la situation. " Quoi que tu fasses quoi que tu dises à présent tu arrives bien trop tard, car tu n'auras pas Misaki..." Poursuit-il, regardant Takumi dans le blanc des yeux.

Usui fixa en retour le jeune homme, d'un air intrigué.

_ "...Aoi, non !" cria Misaki, réalisant soudain, ce que Aoi avait derrière la tête.

_ "Misaki, il a le droit de savoir, après tout " dit il le sourire aux lèvres.

_ "Savoir quoi?" Demanda Takumi, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

_" Même si tu es revenu, même si elle ne pourrait pas plus être heureuse que maintenant que tu es là, même si elle t'aime autant sinon plus que tu ne l'aimes, tu ne pourras pas l'avoir..." Reprit-il, sur un ton de plus en plus enjoué.

_"Tien donc? Et pourquoi?" Osa t il questionner le garçon, bien que redoutant la réponse qui pourrait s'en suivre.

_ "Tu ne peux pas ni ne pourras l'avoir, parce qu'elle est avec Hinata !" Affirma t il finalement d'un air triomphant.

**Fin du chapitre 2 un peu court je vous l'accorde, au départ les cinq premiers chapitre ne devaient en former qu'un seul grand mais en général quand on voit des tartine de 20 pages, ça ne donnes pas trop envie de tout lire ! **


	3. Comment faire face?

_**Et, voici le troisième chapitre ! REGALEZ VOUS AVEC ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ci ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou des remarques, à formuler même si cela concerne les chapitres précédents je serais ravie d'en prendre connaissance afin de réajuster l'histoire: Bonne lecture! **_

_**Et rappelez vous KWMS ne m'appartient pas !**_

**Chapitre 3"Comment faire face?"**

"Elle est avec Hinata!" ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête incessamment. Il les entendait, encore et encore, les décortiquait, les retournait dans tous les sens, les analysait séparément; tentant de donner un sens à cela...Un sens différent de celui qu'ils renfermaient clairement en réalité. La douleur qu'il subissait était sans limite. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, prit une profonde respiration afin d'ajuster ses idées, brouillées par ce soudain impact qu'il n'aurait jamais su prévoir, même avec le recul... "ELLE EST AVEC HINATA" criait il intérieurement.

Finalement, Sanshita-Kun aura obtenu ce qui était mien, et uniquement mien. J'ai vainement fuit...Il me l'a prise...Il me l'a arraché sous mon nez...SI SEULEMENT J'AVAIS ETE LA! Quel idiot je fais ! Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi me l'a-t-il prise? De quel droit? Le seul fait de les imaginer ensemble me dégoute au plus haut point... Ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Non ! Je refuse d'y croire! Pas Misaki! Pas ma Misaki ! Est ce qu'il a, par malheur, osé la toucher? A-t-il eut le privilège de la découvrir le premier? Ces pensées qui essayèrent l'esprit d'Usui l'avaient anéanties. Ses mains tremblaient, son visage montrait clairement une expression renfrognée, mise en valeurs par ses sourcils dressés, qui ajoutés, à la souffrance et à la mélancolie exacerbée, que permettaient, sans ambigüité, de lire ses yeux, laissaient deviner l'état psychologique dans lequel se trouvait Takumi. Le pauvre homme semblait endurer ce choc avec beaucoup de peine.

Il serra les poings, et lança un regard noir à Aoi qui sursauta. D'abord surpris, puis effrayé, redoutant comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, la réaction du beau jeune homme. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il avait franchi la ligne. Il était d'ailleurs prés à s'excuser. Usui regarda ensuite Misaki, mais cette fois ci, avec une grande douceur d'un air interrogateur. Il cherchait une explication, des réponses. Ou peut être, des mensonges, qui sait? Il ne cherchait, sans doute, qu'à être rassuré... C'est cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui dise la vérité; non, il voulait qu'elle infirme les déclarations de Aoi. Il voulait qu'elle nie tout en charge... C'est ce que son doux regard la suppliait de faire.

_"Est-ce que c'est vrai?" demanda t il enfin, d'une voix faible mais calme.

Misaki laissa échapper un soupir, hélas lourd de sens pour Usui qui redoutait sa réponse. Encore une fois, il la regarda, la suppliant de lui mentir. La jeune femme de vingt trois ans ferma les yeux quelques secondes:

_"Je suis désolée... je suis...'' dit-elle quelques secondes plus tard, d'une voix blessée, affichant un visage plein de remords, comme si elle se confessait.

Les yeux de Takumi s'ouvrèrent grand, il ne pouvait pas y croire, ou plutôt, refusait d'y croire:

_"Que veux-tu dire par là ?" demanda t il d'un air alarmé.

_"Je-je suis désolée...je...je suis... avec" Usui ferma les yeux, redoutant la suite de sa phrase ...Hinata... Je suis sa petite amie; depuis déjà deux mois. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. Je suis désolée"

_"Arrête de dire que t'es désolée!" cria Aoi, d'un ton exaspéré."C'est lui qui est censé être désolé! Il l'a bien cherché, et t'as pas à t'excuser! Arrêter vos conneries maintenant"

_"Surveilles ton langages Aoi!" réprimanda Satsuki.

Des larmes émergèrent des yeux de Misaki qui tentait tant bien que mal de les retenir, Usui quant à lui semblait vidé de toute énergie vitale. Son visage était soudain devenu pâle.

_"Usui je suis vrai-"

_"Il a raison Misaki... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de ma faute..." " Tout est de ma faute" chuchota t il. "Je l'ai bien cherché... Je...dois aller prendre l'air. Je te laisse travailler; bonne journée à tous, et à très bientôt!" dit-il avant de quitter le Café.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte sortir de là bas. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de les voir, même elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Il suffoquait intérieurement incapable de calmer sa rage, sa tristesse...Sa souffrance. Il sentait qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici, que comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Aoi, qu'il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille, il ne pouvait plus reprendre sa place, pas après avoir abandonné celle qu'il aimait pendant six ans. Il ne pouvait décemment pas entrer dans cette boutique à nouveau, ni même dans sa vie. Cela aurait tout simplement été inapproprié surtout, si l'on considérait la situation actuelle.

Usui marcha longuement, tourna en rond, sans savoir où se rendre, il retourna à cinq reprises à la boutique, ses pieds l'y reconduisaient à chaque fois, comme si irrémédiablement, une force extérieure l'y contraignait. Il repassait dans sa tête encore et encore la scène qui s'était produite, prenant de profondes respirations, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve dont il finirait par se réveiller bientôt. Mais en vérité, Usui était en train de vivre un cauchemar. Il était furieux, furieux contre lui-même pour être parti sans elle, la laissant derrière, l'abandonnant, furieux contre Shintani qui avait osé lui prendre son bien le plus précieux, furieux contre Aoi qui avait ruiné sa journée et surtout celle de Misaki, furieux contre sa famille qui l'avait éloigné de ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

"Misaki," murmura t il...Son nom...Ah son nom! Il résonnait encore et encore dans son cœur ce doux murmure que laissa échapper sa bouche le fit frémir. La douce mélodie qu'il lui évoquait le plongeât dans ses rêveries. Il s'assit violemment par terre, l'air désorienté. Il se mit à fixer la porte de sortie avec beaucoup d'intensité. Il pensait à elle, l'imaginait là face à lui, lui souriant. Il imaginait sa volumineuse chevelure, dont il voulait posséder jusqu'au dernier capillaire, ses yeux profonds, couleur ambre qui représentaient à eux seuls, son monde. Il imaginait sa bouche sensuelle, sur laquelle il aurait voulu posé ses lèvres. Cette même bouche qu'il aurait voulu pénétrer avec fougue et passion. Il visualisa son visage, les différentes expressions qu'il l'a un jour vu prendre, chose qui le fit sourire un moment. Il se releva, détourna les yeux, puis s'adossa contre le mur... attendant patiemment...souffrant en silence, pour avoir un jour fait souffrir sa belle, son premier et unique amour: "Misaki, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fois ci, je me battrai pour toi et tu me reviendras...Je te promet que je ne me défilerai pas cette fois...je saurai te rendre heureuse."

Misaki resta là, à servir les clients les uns après les autres, accomplissant comme toujours un travail irréprochable, dissimulant ses frustrations, sa peine...Sa souffrance. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Takumi. Elle lui devait une explication.

Voilà plus de sept heures qu'il était parti "prendre l'air" pensa t elle en fixant la porte, espérant le voir en franchir le seuil, mais à son grand désespoir, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Des larmes refoulées coulèrent des joues de Misaki alors qu'elle venait juste de finir son service. Elle était seule dans les vestiaires. Elle laissait donc s'exprimer toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient: tristesse, colère, désespoir, jalousie, envie, culpabilité... Tentant en vain de restreindre ses larmes. Elle se sentait oppressée, en colère. Elle n'avait qu'une envie...mourir. Elle ne le supportait plus. Toute cette charge la pesait. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais connaitre Usui. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir eut de père. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais être née, mais la vérité, c'est que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, était de retrouver Takumi, l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras de toutes ces forces, et lui déclarer avec tout son cœur qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'aimait que lui. Six années s'étaient écoulées et elle avait perdu tout espoir d'un jour le revoir, mais maintenant qu'il était là...c'est lui qu'elle perdait encore; par sa faute.

Elle sanglota encore une fois, serra les poings, essuya son minois rougit par toutes ces larmes versées. Elle se changea alors, puis se lava le visage, remarquant alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir depuis 13h30 environ. Elle quitta la pièce, les cheveux légèrement humides. Elle n'avait qu'une envie retrouver Takumi, pour clarifier les choses, mais il n'avait certainement pas envie de la voir... Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit tant de fois qu'elle avait fini par redouter la confrontation.

_ Mi-Misaki! S'écria avec force une voix masculine.

_ Aoi? Répondit Misaki, avec un air de surprise.

_ Je-je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du m'en mêler. Balbutia t-il affichant une expression de regret qui prouvait la sincérité de ses paroles, ce qui fit sourire Misaki.

_ Tu voulais me protéger, merci, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais été un tel fardeau je suis...

_ Non! Ce n'est pas le cas je voulais juste qu'il se sente coupable, mais je me rends bien compte que j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire...encore une fois.

_ Au revoir... dit elle avec une expression visible de tristesse, qui paralysa Aoi et le fit se sentir encore plus coupable qu'il ne se sentait déjà.

_ Au revoir misa-chan ! cria la propriétaire depuis l'arrière boutique.

_ Au revoir! Merci pour aujourd'hui c'était très...

_ Misa chan, tu n'as pas à te forcer, je lis bien dans tes yeux que tu ne te sens pas bien... interrompit Satsuki.

_ Je...

_ Misaki, je sais que tu n'aime pas travailler ICI. Déclara Satsuki, avec une légère tristesse dans son intonation.

_ Non je...

_ Tu aimes l'atmosphère qui y règne, tu aimes le personnel, mais tu n'as jamais aimé faire ça .Je ne te retiens plus... Au cours de ces six dernières années, tu as été merveilleuse alors que tu souffrais... J'ai du remplacer de nombreuses maids: Subaru a intégré une école de cuisine pour pouvoir reprendre le restaurant japonais de sa famille, Erika est devenue mannequin puis s'est mariée, Akane Chan a déménagé à Nagasaki pour poursuivre son rêve, je ne parle même pas des lycéennes et stagiaires qui sont parties au bout d'une semaine, d'un mois. Seules toi et Honoka êtes restées jusqu'au bout. Tu m'as épaulée, même quand je n'avais pas les moyens de te verser ton salaire... Tu ne t'es même pas plainte, bien au contraire tu m'as même prêtée de l'argent pour relancer l'affaire, tu faisais des heures supplémentaires sans demander de compensations... Tu as été merveilleuse et grâce à toi, on a réussi à faire l'impossible, et maintenant tout va mieux que jamais... Et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais je ne veux plus...

_ Satsuki San je l'avoue être serveuse, n'est pas ma vocation; je l'avoue, mais pour le moment c'est le seul revenu que je perçois et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées quand j'ai du temps libre. C'est ce qui m'a aidé à tenir pendant toutes ces années, c'est grâce à vous que je suis devenue plus humaine. Je ne dis pas que je ferais ça toute ma vie, mais pour le moment je ne projette pas de démissionner pour le moment, parce que j'aime cet havre de paix, j'aime les gens qui y travaillent et en effet, j'aime l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage.

A ces paroles très émouvantes Satsuki pris Misaki dans ses bras et commença à pleurer

_ Manager qu'est ce qui ne va pas? demanda Misaki surprise par la réaction de Satsuki. Pourquoi...

_ Ne te méprend pas mi-misa Chan! Ce sont des larmes de j-joies ! interrompit Satsuki, submergée par ses émotions.

_ Je vois...merci Manager. Rétorqua Misaki, à son tour très émue par la démarche de la propriétaire.

_ Misaki, à propos de Usui, je suis sure que ça s'arrangera! Déclara Satsuki, l'air confiant et enjoué, affichant un large sourire aux lèvres comme ci ce qui venait de précéder ne s'était jamais produit.

_ Je ne pense pas, mais merci de votre soutient. Rétorqua Misaki qui, au contraire affichait une expression de douleur et de peine.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas autant! Il est revenu pour toi et t'as attendu pendant six ans ! Je suis sure qu'il est près à attendre un moment encore. Assuras t elle avec détermination.

_ Je l'espère ! Passez une bonne fin journée Satsuki San

_ Toi aussi Misaki ! Répondit-elle béate. Mais oh! Il est déjà 18h30, je ne me sentirais pas rassurée de te laisser rentrer toute seule il fait déjà nuit dehors et il pleut par-dessus le marché. Déclara t elle l'air soucieuse.

_ Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! Tout ira bien! Rassura t elle.

_ Tu es sure Aoi peut te raccompagner ... rétorqua t la propriétaire, très insistante.

_ Non, non ! ca ira très bien de plus j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule pour réfléchir et je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer j'y vais donc!

_ Sois prudente ! s'exclama Satsuki d'un ton inquiet, cela faisait tellement longtemps que Misaki n'avait pas pratiqué de sport de combat, Satsuki avait donc très peur que la jeune fille se retrouve dans une situation délicate.

_ Je le serais merci encore !

_ Je t'en prie... Répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Misaki sortit de la boutique, il faisait bien nuit noir et pour ne rien arranger à la situation, elle ne portait pas les vêtements adéquats pour ce temps. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un short très court avec un tricot aux manches longues assez fin. Il pleuvait à torrent et il faisait très froid, et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas elle n'avait pas pris de parapluie. Très vite elle pâlit, submergée par une vague de fraicheur pénétrante, paralysante, qui faisait trembler son corps entier, soudain, elle remarqua une ombre familière dans l'allée où elle se trouvait il s'agissait de Takumi. Il était là, adossé au mur un parapluie à la main. Le moment de la confrontation tant redoutée était venu, comment faire face?

**Et voilà fin du chapitre 3, j'espère que vous avez appréciez au départ ce chapitre pesait 5000 mots j'ai du donc le diviser en trois chapitres, je vous laisse, savourer ce dernier chapitre, vous n'attendrez pas longtemps pour la suite promis ! **


	4. Donc tout est fini ?

**VOICI LE CHAPITRE 4 ! Je l'ai légèrement modifié car j'avais constaté quelques erreurs, en relisant la version pc, et quand je me suis connecté pour le corriger j'ai eut le plaisir de constater que certains d'entre vous m'avez adressés des messages d'encouragement, me demandant de poursuivre...**

* * *

**"Donc tout est fini?"**

L'avait-il attendu tout ce temps dehors par ce froid, comme un pauvre chien abandonné. Cette pensée désarma Misaki qui se senti d'autant plus condamnable, une sensation de culpabilité la traversa de la tête au pied, sensation qui l'obligea à baisser immédiatement la tête lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Elle s'avança vers lui, lentement. Il resta de marbre, l'observant avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il se tu, demeurant stoïque, et inconscient du monde qui l'entourait, il était visiblement blessé, triste, déçu même. D'ordinaire, il aurait très certainement tenté de la taquiner afin de faire apparaitre sur son visage fatigué un violent rougissement, qui lui donnait tant de satisfactions.

Arrivée à son niveau Misaki continua son chemin jusqu'à chez elle Takumi se redressa alors pour là suivre. Il ouvrit le parapluie et l'y abrita. Il s'inquiétait surement pour elle et ne voulait pas que sa belle princesse rentre seule chez elle. Ce qu'il désirait à cet instant c'était la serrer dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser fougueusement, l'emporter avec lui, la prendre, en quelques mots il aurait voulu être son prince, mais, hélas, il n'était plus que le bouffon du roi. Hinata l'avait détrôné. Il lui avait pris tout ce qui comptait pour lui : l'amour de sa vie; la belle Misaki, qui, de son coté restait silencieuse et tendue, elle n'en restait pas moins pensive.

Elle pensait à Takumi quelle vie a-t-il bien pu mener en mon absence? A-t-il entretenues des relations avec d'autres femmes? Etait-il blessé par sa faute? Tant de questions affluaient dans sa tête et elle n'était en mesure de répondre à aucune d'entre elles.

Elle fut soudain interrompue dans ses profondes réflexions par la main de Takumi qui prit la sienne sans prévenir. Il l'empoigna avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle sentit toute la chaleur du corps du jeune se transférer en elle. Ce geste la soulagea presque autant qu'il ne lui fit plaisir. La jeune fille rougit en réponse à cette démarche très prévenante et sa main cessa immédiatement de trembler. Lui donnant alors le courage de rompre ce silence pesant:

_" je suis vraiment désolée, balbutia t elle d'une voix faible et pleine de tristesse " j'aurais du te le..."

"C'est inutile de t'excuser tu n'as rien fait de mal!" s'exclama t il, interrompant la jeune fille, qui se sentit d'autant plus mal

_ "Usui" pensa t elle, le cœur complètement émietté. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Que dire? Que faire?

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Misaki ouvrit la porte et offrit à Usui d'entrer pour se sécher. La maison, de Misaki avait bien changé en six ans. Aussi bien vue de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Dehors, tout avait été remis à neuf, le portail qui jadis s'écroulait à chaque fois que l'on essayait de le franchir, avait été réparé avec beaucoup de dextérité, il semblait au premier regard qu'il avait été remplacé, mais certains détails qui n'échappaient pas au regard aiguisé de l'extraterrestre pervers, montraient indubitablement que l'on avait offert une seconde jeunesse à cette entrée. De plus, la maison avait été complètement repeinte et rénovée de l'extérieur.

Tout semblait neuf, comme ci cette maison n'avait jamais été habitée. A l'intérieur, chaque objet était nettoyé, et parfaitement rangé ce qui créait une réelle harmonie dans les différentes pièces de la maison qui était aussi propre qu'une chambre stérile. Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau.

_ Où est ta famille? La questionna t il s'une voix assez douce, remarquant que personne n'était là pour les accueillir.

_ Ma mère a déménagé, il y a cinq ans à Okinawa, près de la campagne, pour aider mon père à monter son affaire...et...Ma sœur est partie après avoir reçut son diplôme les rejoindre, il y a quatre ans environ car elle a été acceptée dans une école de cuisine. Répondit-elle nerveusement.

_ Et lui ? Demanda t il d'une voix amère réalisant soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas se trouver là.

_ Qui...Qui ça? Rétorqua t elle soudain effrayée par l'intonation dure de sa voix.

_ Où est Hinata ? reprit il avec plus de douceur pour apaiser les craintes de la jolie brune.

_ Il est retourné chez ses grands parents à Okinawa, pour fêter ...

_ Okinawa? Interrompu t il, Donc tes parents vivent avec ...

_ Non... répondit elle immédiatement.

_ Je vois...Je pense que je vais partir maintenant... Dit-il finalement, l'air absent, prenant le chemin de la porte. Il était blessé, blessé par elle , blessé par cet environnement, blessé, car se retrouver avec elle ne faisait qu'exacerber ce sentiment d'inaccessibilité qu'elle véhiculait à son égard, ne pas pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras ou tout simplement être là avec elle: tout cela le rendait mélancolique, malheureux. Il devait partir car il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il devait partir car elle n'était plus sienne, il devait partir tout simplement.

_ Très bien, tu ne vas pas te sécher avant? Demanda t elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

_ Non ça ira. Rétorqua t il sèchement.

_ Usui je...

_ J'y vais. Reprit-il.

_ S'il te plait... Implora t elle.

_ Quoi? Hurla t-il, soudain submergé par toute la frustration qui l'habitait depuis la révélation qui lui avait été faite en matinée, depuis son départ forcé il y a déjà six longues années de cela.

_ Je... Murmura t elle, effrayée de nouveau par sa réaction.

_ Excuse moi je n'aurais pas du m'emporter, j'y vais passe une bonne soirée. Précisa t il, reprenant son chemin en direction de la sortie.

_ Attends ! S'écria t elle, réalisant que son départ, s'il se faisait dans ces circonstances était irrévocable et permanent, et cette pensée la paralysa, et lui donna la force de le retenir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea t il d'un air agacé.

_ Pourquoi est ce que tu m'abandonnes ? Son regard était vitreux, les yeux amplis de larmes. Larmes dont il était le responsable.

_ Quoi ? Répondit-il surpris et choqué par sa question. Lui, l'abandonner, alors qu'elle se dérobait sous ses yeux, qu'elle lui échappait, le fuyant, poursuivant un autre homme.

_ Le fait que tu répondes à ma question par une autre question prouve que tu as quelques choses à cacher !

_ Misaki

_ Usui je... j'ai attendu pendant six longues années ton retour je t'ai attendu mais tu n'es jamais revenu, j'ai prié pleuré pour que tu réapparaisses et à présent que te revoilà tu disparais impunément comme si ça ne comptait pas !

_ Tu es avec un autre ! S'exclama t il, révélant sa douleur. Je voulais... Je te voulais...

_ Qu'est ce que ça change ? Rien ne se passera de toute façon ! On est lucide on est deux adultes responsables maintenant, et je...

_ Tu es avec Hinata ! Hurla t il plus exaspéré que jamais. Misaki assez ! Tu ne comprends pas que je... ton Hinata n'appréciera certainement pas de me trouver dans la maison de sa petite amie seul en pleine nuit...

_ Usui ...

_ Tu sais ce qui me tue le plus

_ Que-?

_ C'est que t'arrives à l'appeler par son prénom sans que ça ne te pose le moindre souci et pas moi...

Ces quelques paroles finirent de la briser. Six longues années, six longues et interminables années, et elle ne parvenait pas à franchir le seuil de l'intimité avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'appeler, par son prénom, était ce si important après tout? Hinata Shintani... Usui Takumi... Aucune comparaison n'était possible. Non aucune.

_ Usui? S'il te plait ! supplia t elle.

_ Ça ira pour ce soir... Conclut-il.

_ Très bien je t'en prie prends le temps de te sécher au moins cinq minutes et je te prêterais des vêtements secs pour rentrer

_ Non ça ira ! Braya t il.

_ Pourquoi pas? Rétorqua t elle avec la même violence.

_ Parce que ça impliquera qu'on se revoit pour que je te les rende. Reprit-il plus sèchement.

_ Donc... ? Demanda t elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oui; dit-il amèrement.

_ Pas de retour en arrière? Affirma t elle sur un ton interrogatif, c'était plus un état des lieux qu'une question, mais en tournant sa phrase de la sorte elle espérait: UN MIRACLE

_ Pas de retour en arrière...

_ C'est fini. déclara t elle solennellement.

_ Tout est fini. Dévoila t il, impassible.

_ Je vois ... adieu, je suppose. Reprit-elle, contenant de son mieux les larmes qui refaisaient surface sans crier gare.

_ Adieu, Misaki-chan. Conclut-il d'une voix trahissant la souffrance dont il était victime.

Il claqua fermement la porte derrière lui...

"Misaki-chan?" il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça, jamais. C'était la preuve irréfutable que plus aucun lien ne les reliaient.

Elle resta là les yeux humides, à moitié fermés, chancelante, tentant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'effondra, laissant ses genoux frapper le sol avec violence, sans doute pour s'infliger la même peine qu'elle venait de causer à cet homme. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, puis hurla de toutes ses forces, fondant en larmes, laissant son âme se déchirer, laissant sa vie lui échapper. Elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse, non plus jamais pas sans lui. Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle resta amorphe fixant la porte, laissant ses larmes prendre le dessus. Elle ne répondit pas. Pas une seule fois, malgré les vingt trois appels qu'elle reçu. Elle le perdait, alors à quoi bon continuer? Elle le perd, ces mots la frappèrent par leur sens, elle le perd... Je le perds ! Mais oui, elle se releva, et se précipita pour le rattraper où qu'il soit car non elle n'en avait pas finit avec lui, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle n'avait pas fini de l'aimer, non, non, je n'abandonne pas ! Je ne t'abandonne pas! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant que je te redécouvre ! Attend moi ...

Elle se leva avec précipitation vers la porte, sortant de la maison avec une rapidité déconcertante: Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Elle ne savait pas où chercher, elle ne savait pas où le trouver. Elle courut errant dans l'agglomération, trompée par la pluie glaciale, suivit dans sa course par le grondement du tonnerre, elle vagabondait de rue en rue, hurlant son nom: USUI ! USUI! Elle se perdait dans la vaste ville fantôme, seule dehors, seule au monde. Où es tu ? Elle sanglotait, clamant son nom, abattue se laissant faiblir: Takumi, s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. Mais alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir elle reconnu de l'autre côté de la route sa silhouette. Incapable de l'interpeller, tout-à-coup inapte à parler à cause de la peur, de la fatigue et du soulagement qui la traversa, elle se précipita pour le rejoindre, sans remarquer alors le danger qui se profilait. Il se retournait, horrifié par la vision qui se présentait à lui. Elle était là, se rapprochant dangereusement, sur le point d'être percutée par une voiture. Il jeta son bras en avant, l'attrapant par la main, la tirant avec force vers lui, et sauvant de ce fait la vie de la belle, et la sienne. Elle était glacée, désorientée, chancelante, affaiblie, sanglotant, encore et encore. Il la serra contre lui, tremblant encore après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et s'il l'avait perdu? Et si elle s'était blessée?

Mais à quoi tu pensais? Hurla t-il d'une voix alarmée.

Takumi? Chuchota t elle rattrapée par ses larmes.

Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! s'exclama t il avec douceur.

Je suis... reprit-elle, avant de sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Elle s'écroula dans ses bras forts qui la soutenaient.

Misaki ! MISAKI! Hurla t-il alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

* * *

**Et non, finalement pas de fin prématurée je vous rassure merci pour les commentaires de soutiens des uns et des autres, donc bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 5 est en cours, ce sera un très très long chapitre avec plus de 5000 mots, un chapitre qui annonce les retrouvailles de l'heureux petit couple mais aussi une mauvaise surprise pour eux ! pour le moment j'hésite à le fractionner en deux ou trois chapitres, donnez moi votre avis sur la question. **

**Si vous voulez lire ce prochain chapitre commentez s'il vous plaît pour que je sache au moins que plus d'une personne suit cette fiction, **

***s'il vous plait* faites moi profiter de votre avis que vous ayez apprécié ou détesté. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

_**Je risque de faire une erreur**_

_ " Q - qu'est-ce que ? Où suis-je ? "

Se demanda à haute voix la splendide figure féminine, émergeant lentement mais avec une difficulté évidente du lourd, mais néanmoins réparateur sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée après les épisodes de la veille, épisodes qui lui semblaient au jour d'aujourd'hui être tellement lointains, qu'elle pensait les avoir rêvé.

Elle ouvrait ainsi avec une grande peine ses magnifiques yeux couleur or, aveuglée dans son action par la lumière étincelante qui abondait dans la pièce inconnue où elle se trouvait. Elle rencontra soudain, le regard inquiet émeraude qui la dévorait intensément, laissant transparaître angoisse, culpabilité et fatigue, ce qui la confortait dans les remords de la veille.

_ " Mon hôtel, je t'ai faite examinée par un médecin. Est-ce que tu te sens bien, ou du moins mieux ? "

Demanda-t-il d'un air très angoissé, en prenant sa main glacée dans la sienne, avec douceur, mais aussi avec vigueur, pour la réchauffer, et surtout pour la protéger.

La protéger, certes mais de quoi ? De qui ? Telle était la question qui le torturait. C'était sans aucun doute de sa faute si elle se trouvait dans un tel état. Il avait tenté de la quitter, pour se punir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait dans cet état déplorable, cette question dont la réponse l'effrayait, ne cessait de se manifester dès qu'il posait les yeux sur cet ange éveillé … En effet, n'avait-il pas lui-même été blessé par l'annonce de sa relation avec Hinata ? Alors peut-être qu'il n'avait voulu que la punir, elle, l'amour de sa vie, l'objet de tous ses désirs, celle qui l'avait souffrir plus que quiconque. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un stratagème qu'il avait élaboré pour la tester. Qui sait ? Il en était bien capable, ne l'avait-il pas torturée par son absence ces six dernières année… Pourquoi, oui pourquoi, l'avait-il abandonnée seule dans cet immense logis puisque lui-même ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer à elle ?

_ " Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ... ? " Murmura-t-elle dans un bâillement, détournant un instant ses yeux des siens, soudain embarrassée par ce contact entre leurs deux mains ...

_ " Tu t'es évanouie, dans la rue; à cause une crise d'angoisse qui aurait vraisemblablement été engendrée par un choc émotionnel ... récent ... et important " Confessa- t-il, dissimulant son visage irrité par les regrets, derrières ses grandes mains viriles.

_ " Je _ J'ai la gorge ... un peu sèche. " Balbutia-t-elle embarrassée par la détresse du jeune homme.

_ " Je vais te chercher de l'eau ... " dit-il dans un soupir reflétant pleinement son soulagement, ce qui comme on pouvait s'y attendre la fit rougir intensément.

Les vibrations graves de sa voix, la firent trembler de l'intérieur, et soudain tous les souvenirs de la veille réapparaissaient, ressurgissaient sans crier gare, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, elle sortant pieds nus de chez elle pour le rattraper sous une pluie torrentielle et lui, la sauvant d'un danger imminent puis la portant dans ses bras vers une destination inconnue, tous ces souvenirs, tout cela refaisait surface, abondait dans son cerveau, toutes ces images se succédaient, ne laissant à la jeune femme aucune chance de fuir, de le fuir.

_ " Ta ... " parvint-elle à articuler, nerveusement les yeux assaillis par les larmes d'il y a quelques instants, larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, rosies par la honte, l'embarras, les remord. Elle l'attrapa par la main, tentant, du mieux qu'elle put, de le retenir.

_ " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? " Demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Il reprit de nouveau, la gracieuse petite main de la jeune malade, la baisa avec douceur, avant de la serrer de nouveau. Il se rassit à son chevet, recommençant à la fixer avec la tendresse d'un homme amoureux.

_ " Takumi ... " murmura-t-elle avec douceur, la tête baissée, arborant aux joues un rougissement allant jusqu'aux oreilles, et agrippant avec douceur la grande main, de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

_ " Misaki ? " L'interrogea-t-il serrant un peu plus sa main, puis posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jolie brune.

_ " Je suis désolée ... " Susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Elle prit une longue respiration avant de reprendre: " Takumi, c'est comme ça que j'aurais dû t'appeler dès le début "

Il sourit tendrement à ses mots et déposa sur sa joue un doux baiser, tout en caressant ses longs cheveux bruns

_ "Désolée". Reprit-elle, avec peine, les larmes prenant possession de ses yeux.

_ " Hey, ça va, tout va bien...tout ira bien...Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ". Consola-t-il avec tant de délicatesse, que cela la conduisit à perdre tous ses moyens. Elle fondit en larmes, encore une fois, ne laissant au jeune aucune échappatoire possible pour lutter contre son désir qui se faisait de plus en plus audible par ses cinq sens.

_ " Takumi ... je ... je ... il ... " Sanglota-t-elle, serrant sa main, puis se pressant sur sa ferme poitrine.

_ " Chut ... Calme toi, calme toi … " Lui murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ " Je suis désolée " gémit-elle, laissant perler le long de sa joue écarlate d'autres larmes cristallines.

_ " Tu n'as pas à ... " Commença-t-il, une fois de plus submergé par les remords.

_ " De t'avoir fait de la peine" Interrompit-elle.

_ " Misaki ... Je suis désolé ... c'est de ma faute". Reprit-il, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

_ " Merci de m'avoir sauvé, encore une fois ... " Soupira-t-elle, affligée par son égoïsme.

_ " Merci de ne pas avoir été blessé". Répondit-il avec douceur, arborant sur les lèvres un sourire bienveillant.

_ " Quelle heure est-il ? " Demanda-t-elle avec léthargie soudain, agressée par une incommensurable vague de fatigue.

_ " Trois heures et demie du matin." Répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

_ " Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? " Déclara-t-elle remarquant la pâleur de son visage.

_ " Non mais je vais bien. " Rassura-t-il.

_ " Tu devrais dormir, t'as une tête horrible ! " Se moqua-t-elle.

_ " Est-ce que tu serais en train de m'inviter à rejoindre ton lit ? " Répondit-il d'un air taquin.

_ " Toi tu n'as pas changé, ALIEN PERVERS ! Dit-elle affichant un doux sourire, rattrapée par les souvenirs qu'elle avait secrètement gardé de lui dans son cœur, ces souvenirs qui suffisaient à la rendre heureuse, et à supporter sa longue absence …

_ « Je suis juste heureux de voir que tu ailles bien. » Reprit-il plaquant son front contre le sien. Ta fièvre est COMPLETEMENT tombée ! » S'exclama-t-il soulagé.

« Misaki, je... Je dois t'avouer que... » S'interrompit-il

_ " Hm...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda-t-elle surprise de la soudaine gêne du jeune homme

_ " ... Misaki je ... suis désolé " soupira-t-il.

_ " De quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle, intriguée, ne sachant pas s'il s'excusait de l'avoir laissée six ans seule, ou tout simplement de la réaction qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle croisa son intense regard, suspectant que sa réponse n'était en aucun cas ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. Elle le fixa avec insistance …

_ " ... de ça " reprit-il, profitant de la confusion qui avait gagné Misaki, pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes, l'étreignant avec force et passion.

_ " ... "

Elle se tut, surprise par l'action du jeune homme qu'elle n'avait su prévoir. Quelques heures plus tôt, il la fuyait et à présent il l'embrassait avec fougue, où était la logique? Elle glissa inconsciemment ses mains le long de sa poitrine, d'abord tentant de le repousser avec vigueur, tentative avortée à cause de la fourberie du jeune homme qui avait agrippé son cou pour l'en empêcher, puis finalement lui rendant son baiser avec autant, voire plus de passion.

Le gout de ses lèvres la replongea dans ses vieux souvenirs, ces lointaines pensées qui l'avaient assaillie sans crier gare. Même si son cerveau lui hurlait de fuir, de se dégager de cette étreinte, son corps, lui, se montrait au contraire plus réceptif aux caresses du jeune homme. Son absence lui avait tellement pesée.

Elle tira sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'elle le plus possible, se redressant en douceur, accompagnée dans son geste par la main de Takumi qui glissa de son cou à son dos, puis qui la poussa avec délicatesse sur le lit. Elle suffoquait dans son embrasse, mais le désir prenait le dessus sur le besoin de reprendre sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante

Usui le sentit très certainement, ce qui le poussa à prendre ses distances pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Ils respirèrent lourdement, laissant la chaleur de leurs deux corps les pénétrer mutuellement de l'intérieur. Ils prirent quelques instants de répit pour se regarder, se contempler.

_ " Je te laisse ici pour ce soir, au revoir " Murmura-t-il, en déposant un énième baiser sur sa joue devenue écarlate.

Il se leva, éteignit les lumières puis quitta la chambre tentant de dissimuler son embarras, laissant la jeune fille seule dans l'immense pièce, où elle ne parvenait plus tout à fait, à reprendre son souffle après l'épisode qui venait de se dérouler.

_**Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ " Takumi " murmura-t-elle dans un soupir, en touchant du bout des doigts ses lèvres. Elle se plongea alors sous les couvertures essayant de faire de son mieux pour dormir. Quelques heures après avoir réussi à trouver le sommeil, vers 5 heures du matin, un son étrange se mit à retentir la faisant sursauter et l'extirpant du sommeil paradoxal qu'elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à retrouver. Elle fut aveuglée par la lumière du jour qui avait inondé la pièce.

Elle se réveilla brusquement réalisant alors qu'elle était en retard, en regardant la grande horloge qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Elle trouva sur le lit des vêtements propres, assez simples, avec une note venant de Takumi lui disant qu'elle pouvait les garder. Elle sortit du luxueux hôtel dans lequel elle avait passé une nuit chargé d'événements, sans prendre la peine de se sustenter, et courut aussi vite qu'elle put en direction de son campus.

_ " Bonjour mon rayon de soleil ! " S'écria de loin avec une once d'ironie Nana, une étudiante en médecine qui s'approchait doucement de la jeune femme.

_ " Salut ... qu'est ce qui te prend cendrillon ? " Répondit Misaki avec tout autant d'ironie interloquée par l'intonation de son amie.

_ " Comment te sens-tu cher amie ? " Reprit Nana d'un ton dérisoire.

_ " Bien ? ... enfin je crois, enfin je ... Je me sens bien ... " Rétorqua Misaki avec embarras

_ " Tu m'en diras tant ! " S'exclama Nana sarcastiquement.

_ " Je suis vraiment désolée … Vraiment, vraiment ! " S'exclama Misaki.

_ " Désolée, t'es désolée ? Non mais tu te moques de moi, je t'ai appelé une bonne centaine de fois hier, pauvre cruche écervelée ! Tu ne m'as pas rappelé une seule fois. PAS UNE SEULE ! Comment je suis censée rédiger tout un compte rendu de cinq cent pages seules! " Hurla la petite brune.

_ " Excuse-moi,-je ... j'ai" Repris Misaki avant d'être encore interrompue par son amie, qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçante.

_ " J'en ai rien à FOUTRE ! Et il est déjà huit heures et demie ! " Brailla Nana, avec colère.

_ " Je suis en retard... je sais mais..." Bafouilla Misaki.

_ " Sans blague ! Tu crois ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris? Franchement ! " S'exclama Nana, exaspérée.

_ " Je sais je sais c'est juste que hier je ... enfin laisse tomber ... " Balbutia la pauvre Misaki, prise de court par la réaction de son amie.

_ " Ok, j'espère que tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé...avec des détails croustillants, pour te faire pardonner ! " S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton tantôt moqueur tantôt amical.

_ " De quoi tu parles ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! " Démentit Misaki.

_ " Tu me mentiras plus tard car en attendant tu es en retard, alors dépêche-toi, et à titre d'information, **JE TE FERAI LA PEAU SI ON NE FINI PAS TOUT LE TRAVAIL D'ICI CE SOIR !** " Déclara-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Elles se rendirent dans la bibliothèque poursuivant leur travail de manière très organisée, structurée, concentrée, du moins en apparence. Misaki ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à ce dernier baiser, qu'au contact de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, qu'à ce baiser unique, passionné, qu'à cette sensation inédite, qu'elle n'avait jamais au grand JAMAIS ressenti. Jamais, pas même durant ces vingt-trois longues années de vie sur terre.

_ " Misaki ! Non mais tu m'écoutes ? ".

_ " Oui je hm tu avec le docteur truc hm vous avez une méthode tu es inspirée et assurée de réussir avec des flammes qui te sortent de la tête et ... "

_ " Waw ... Tes neurones ont tous grillés hier soir apparemment ... " Conclut-elle, exaspérée par l'inattention de son amie.

_ " Désolée, je suis hm perturbée " S'excusa la pauvre étudiante, déposant sa tête sur la table, l'air pensif, et affligé.

_ " Peu importe ! " Soupira Nana, en quelque sorte soulagée par la réactivité de Misaki face à ses propos quelque peu crus.

_ " T'es prête pour l'examen ? " Demanda tout à coup la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, pour changer de sujet sans doute.

_ " T'es prête pour l'examen ? " Répéta Nana.

_ " ... Je vais faire les schémas de dissections ! " S'exclama Misaki, se replongeant dans ses livres.

_ " Je vais remplir les dossiers des sujets ! " Déclara Nana, faisant de même.

_" Mouais, on est complètement Larguées ! ... "

_ " On est complètement larguées ! ... Alors tu me dis ce qui s'est passé ? "

_" De quoi ? "

_ " Ne fais pas l'innocente ! "

_ " Je ... Hier, mon ... un garçon ... il, en fait, je ... " Balbutia-t-elle.

_ " Un garçon ? Shintani ? " Demanda-t-elle exaspérée à cette idée.

_ " Rien à voir ! " S'exclama Misaki.

_ " Tu t'es faite draguée et tu te sens coupable vis-à-vis de ton " compagnon " qui soit dit en passant est vraiment pitoyable ? " Lança Nana, d'un ton ironique.

_" Oh non ! Hinata ! " Gémit-elle sentant soudain un lourd poids l'assaillir.

_ " Donc tu l'as trompé ? " Interrogea-t-elle affichant un large sourire aux lèvres.

_ " NON ! Je ... j'ai juste ... " Nia-t-elle.

_ " Tu as juste ? " Reprit Nana.

_ « Bon hm admettons que je suis un être vivant qui survit en se délectant de sang humain … »

_ « Ça s'appelle une sangsue, ou si tu veux faire dans le glamour un vampire ! »

_ « Nana-conne … »

_ « Très bien je me la ferme… »

_ « Et … Disons que pendant six ans j'ai été privé de mon met favori »

_ « Alors t'es une sangsue vachement débile, ou mal chanceuse… avec plus de 6 milliards d'êtres humains sur cet planète … »

_ « bon on va la faire courte : Mon ex petit ami, Usui Takumi, est revenu ... " Déclara la jolie brune aux yeux ambre.

_ " Tu veux dire le gars que t'as attendu pendant six longues années jusqu'au jour où PIGNATA t'a supplié de sortir avec lui ?

_" Oui ... "

_ " Waw ça doit être un sacré morceau si son absence t'a affamé à ce point ou bien ton débile de je sais pas comment ça s'appelle doit être vraiment mauvais coup …

_ « Nana ! »

_ "Et ? "

_ « PIGNATA ? On s'est embrassé ... " Soupira-t-elle.

_ " Et ? "

_ " C'est toute l'histoire...? "

_ " J'ai du travail donc quand tu seras disposée ... "

_ " Ok, c'est que hier, Takumi ... Il est venu chez moi, dans la matinée, et quand je me suis réveillée il était là et je croyais que j'étais en train de vivre un rêve éveillée du genre la belle au truc dormant … et j'ai complètement oublié tout le reste, le boulot, Hinata, tout absolument tout, car c'est le seul homme que j'ai aimé, le seul. " Bégaya t elle, se perdant dans ses propres paroles ignorant à ce moment si elle était cohérente.

_ " Et ? "

_ " On est allé dans ce café où je bosse à temps partiel, et Aoi, un des employés, enfin si on veut, lui a tout dit à propos de moi et de mon " compagnon " ... "

_ " Ça craint ! Quel petit merdeux ! "

_ " On s'est disputé en rentrant, je l'ai cherché sous la pluie pendant des heures avant de m'évanouir dans ses bras quand je l'ai trouvé, du coup il m'a emmené à l'abri, vu que j'avais de la fièvre, j'ai passé la nuit dans son hôtel, et à ce moment on s'est embrassé, avant qu'il ne parte vers trois heures du matin, et je n'avais pas pris mon téléphone donc ... Mais je l'ai embrassé … "

_ " C'était juste un baiser, ça ne veut rien dire, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable vis-à-vis de l'autre abrutit qui te sert de " petit ami ". "

_ " Non, ce n'était pas juste un baiser, c'était...pas juste un baiser... Nana, je... Je suis amoureuse de lui ... " Avoua-t-elle.

_ " Oh merde ! Non, tu n'es pas, enfin, je veux dire, non ! "

_ " Je sais ... " Gémit-elle.

_ " Je vois, fais attention tout de même "

_ " A ne pas tromper Hinata, tu veux dire ? "

_ " MAIS ON S'EN FOUT DE LUI ! On est en dernière année et on passe l'examen de spécialisation, dans un peu plus d'un mois ! Ne laisse pas ces futilités entraver le bon déroulement de ta carrière médicale ! Des hommes, il y en a 3 milliards dans le monde, tu tomberas amoureuse plus tard ! Mais tu n'as qu'une seule fois cette chance de réussir, donc ne te laisse pas trop distraire ! "

_ " T'as raison, t'as raison. Oui. Tu as raison, mais ... Nana, dis-moi, est ce que tu saurais me dire ce que je dois faire ... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

_ " Réussir ton examen et plaquer PIGNATA ! En fait plaquer PIGNATA d'abord, avant de passer les examens ! "

_" ... PIGNATA ? "

_ " Il me donne envie de le taper dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, en plus avec toutes les sucreries qu'il ingurgite crois-moi ça fera une belle explosion de bonbons ! Bon on a intérêt à finir rapidement. "

_ " Ouais je sais ... "

Très vite, la nuit arriva, bien heureusement pour Misaki, car à dix-huit heures précise les deux jeunes étudiantes avaient terminé la totalité de leur besogne. Elles avaient travaillées avec efficacité, et avait même réussi à apprendre la totalité de leurs dossiers. Il était grand temps pour les deux jeunes filles de rentrer chez elles mais le fait était que Misaki ne savait pas ce à quoi elle pourrait s'attendre, ni même à qui Elle était tétanisée à l'idée même de se confronter à lui mais très vite elle dû y faire face malgré elle.

_ " Il fait froids dehors, et il est bien trop tard pour une jolie jeune femme de rentrer seule, n'est-il point princesse ? " Lança une voix masculine, derrière Misaki, qui se retourna presque instantanément reconnaissant ces vibrations doucereuses.

_ " Ta Takumi ? "

_**A SUIVRE !**_

_**Bien fait pour vous na ! Pas de retrouvailles encore, enfin pour le moment, changement de scenario et oui !**_

_**Que pensez-vous de NANA ! Haha moi je l'adore ! Et ce n'est pas un euphémisme ! Je m'explique, j'en ai marre de ces histoires entre Sakura Shizuko les deux meilleures amies de Misaki dans toutes les fictions que je lis, elles sont trop niaises, voire idiote, sans parler du reste de la bande, le passé appartient au passé, c'est vrai quoi? Presque personne ne garde le contact ou ne reste autant ami avec d'anciens CAMARADES DE CLASSE! Ce sont des connaissances, des contacts qui peuvent être ponctuellement sollicités, qui est d'accord avec moi?**_

_**j'ai prévu dans le chapitre 7 de faire un flash-back dans la vie de la douce Misaki quand" prince charmant" était out donc six années, je compte aussi au fur et à mesure de l'histoire réintroduire nos anciens "amis" à savoir Sakura et le reste, pour rester cohérent dans le schéma de l'histoire, car vous le verrez cette histoire ne peut pas être exclusivement cataloguée dans romance, je verrai quelle direction exacte je voudrai lui donner en tout cas j'annonce d'ores et déjà que vous aurez le droit à un bon paquet de chapitres, d'abord ça tournera en rond puis ça filera droit, ouais droit dans le mur, le tout c'est de savoir comment nos héros vont l'éviter si le mur commence à foncer droit devant aussi: c'est-à-dire j'espère que vous aimez ma fiction car elle va durer un certain temps!**_

_**Prochain chapitre, je demanderai peut être aux âmes innocentes de ne pas le lire car il se pourrait que ce chapitre tende vers le M !**_

_**La suite vous attend bientôt, enfin... Ca dépend de vous, nouvelle politique ! : Pas de commentaires, pas de suite ! J'instaure un quota de 5 commentaires minimum par chapitre si vous voulez la suite !**_

_**Retrouvaille ou pas retrouvaille, rupture alors, découverte d'un secret? Bizarre que Takumi ne revienne que maintenant vous ne trouvez pas? Et s'il revient maintenant qu'est-ce que ça cache... haha ! Je pensais tout de même faire un chapitre pour notre icône de la bogossitude qui nous expliquerait ce qui s'est passé pour lui, qu'est ce tout ça cache vous le saurez si et seulement si vous commentez !**_

_**Pignata ! (j'adore ce surnom pas vous !) Misaki Shintani; comment ont-il bien pu finir ensemble... ?**_

_**Bref tout ça et bien plus encore dans la suite de: notre erreur**_

_**Je vous conseille à présent de réfléchir à mon magnifique titre qui peut-il bien engager?**_

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Excellente année 2013 !**

**Désolé de mon bien longue absence, j'ai eu de nombreuses choses à faire. En plus mon PC chéri m'a laissé tomber... Je vous préviens d'avance, ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre... Pas de M pour cette fois, enfin peut être un peu, mais bref. La première idée que j'avais quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette petite histoire, était, vous l'aurez bien compris, de faire succomber Misa chou au charme de Usui et ce dès le premier chapitre, elle aurait été rattrapée par sa conscience et donc ... Bref Problème: Misaki Ayuzawa n'est pas ce genre de personne, elle ne se laisse jamais submergée par ses sentiments ou du moins lutte jusqu'à rendre l'âme... J'ai essayé dès le troisième chapitre, mais y a pas moyen, la situation est bien trop compliquée ! C'est pour cela qu'elle va se punir pour ses pensées malsaines...**


	6. Et elle fit son choix

**Chapitre 6**

**Et, elle fit son choix**

_**J'ai lu vos commentaires avec beaucoup d'attention, et donc j'aimerai être claire sur certains points que vous avez soulevés. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, cela fait assez longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre et la raison est simple, c'est non pas le manque d'encouragement, ou de motivation mais le manque d'inspiration. Ce que je souhaiterai ce serai de rester un minimum cohérente avec mon histoire, donc, lorsque je demande des critiques honnêtes de votre part, j'aimerai, non pas que vous vous extasiez sur mon travail, bien que ça fasse toujours plaisir d'être loué, mais que vous me disiez ce qui cloche à chaque chapitre, quels défauts vous avez pu constater, car en relisant mon travail récemment, j'ai décelé des erreurs, beaucoup trop d'erreurs même, j'ai réalisé que mon histoire allait droit dans le mur, je n'arrivais plus à écrire de suite puisque je m'étais complétement perdue donc j'ai décidé de réécrire les trois derniers chapitres car c'était vraiment consternant.**_

_Notre condition d'être humain est soumise à des déterminations naturelles, qu'elles soient génétiques, physiques, sociologiques ou autre. Tout ce dont nous pouvons être sûr, c'est qu'elles existent et viennent bien souvent nous rappeler notre statut médiocre de simple Hommes mortels soumis aux lois de la Nature, et dont les capacités sont trop fortement limitées … Cependant, au-delà de ces déterminations, il y a ce « moi » intérieur libre qui définit chaque individu, qui est mu par ses intérêts, et qui existe grâce à notre libre arbitre. Ainsi, notre liberté et notre existence en tant qu'être « intelligent » est garantie par notre capacité à faire des choix. En effet, nous sommes au quotidien amenés à faire des choix dont la décision finale nous revient de droit. Accepter ou refuser ? Se réveiller ou rester couché ? Poursuivre ses efforts ou laisser tomber ? Succomber ou Résister ? La vie est faite de choix qu'on y adhère ou pas… Aimer ou Détester ? Se battre ou fuir ? Vivre ou mourir ? Il est évident que certains choix ont plus d'importance que d'autres du moment que l'impact qu'ils ont sur notre vie est important, bien que cela soit discutable. Malgré tout, il arrive que notre pouvoir de décision soit compromis, ou minime, il ne nous appartient donc pas de choisir dans ces situations. C'est dans ces moments-là que l'on subit la vie. Certains appellent ça le destin, d'autre l'impuissance … Mais quoi qu'il arrive les choix que l'on fait sont, et resteront le reflet le plus fidèle de notre âme, et ils détermineront jusqu'au bout le genre de personne que nous sommes et comme le dirait Arthur Miller : « Où le choix commence, finissent le paradis et l'innocence. ». A présent, prenez un temps, méditez sur ces quelques mots, et questionnez-vous à présent sur la pertinence de vos choix. Laissez-moi cependant vous rappeler que les actions que nous commettons au quotidien sont issues de nos choix, et que chaque action a un impact sur nos vies et sur la vie des autres. Et avouons qu'il nous arrive beaucoup trop souvent de commettre des erreurs de jugement qui peuvent nous être fatale, bien qu' on croit faire le bon choix, en réalité on se fourvoie complètement … Faire un choix, décider, trancher cela ne tient qu'à nous de choisir l'issue de la bataille, mais on ne parvient pas toujours à réaliser les enjeux, les conséquences qu'auront nos choix sur nos vies, sur la vie d'autrui._

_Et quand une erreur est commise, il est souvent trop tard pour réparer les dégâts que l'on a causés ..._

**A**lors que la lumière du soleil faillait de plus en plus, le sourire qu'elle avait arboré tout au long de la journée passée avec Nana s'effaçait presque instantanément de ce visage marqué par l'indécision à la seconde où son amie était rentrée en urgence chez elle… Il était à peine 18h 30, et le travail qu'elle avait à faire était achevé depuis près d'une demi-heure mais les pensées qui l'assaillaient de seconde en seconde l'empêchaient d'accomplir la moindre tâche, le moindre mouvement depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule.

Elle ne s'endormirait surement pas ce soir et passerait la nuit la plus agitée de sa vie … Car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait faire un choix, sans doute l'un des plus dure de sa vie…. Comment dénouer ce problème ? Qui choisir ? Qui aimait-elle ?

Hinata ou Usui ? C'était là un dilemme digne de Corneille… Si elle choisissait Hinata, elle perdrait Takumi, son premier amour, une fois de plus, mais cette fois ce serait à titre permanent … Et si elle choisissait Takumi, ce serait son seul et plus ancien ami qu'elle perdrait en plus de son aimant et conciliant petit ami… Etait-elle prêtre à courir le risque ? ... Tout était plus simple quand il n'était plus là, il y a trois jours de cela la question de sa réaction face à son hypothétique retour ne se posait même plus, elle s'était résolu à l'idée qu'elle ne le reverrait plus et qu'elle n'aurait plus de nouvelle de lui désormais sauf par l'intermédiaire des médias qui ne s'étaient au sujet de la vie privée de l'extraterrestre pas montré discret durant ces dernières années. Une autre question non des moins importante se posait, si elle choisissait Takumi, elle devrait alors entrer dans son monde, peut-être même devoir le suivre, abandonner ses ambitions personnelles, et se contenter pour le reste de sa vie d'être la femme d'un Walker au lieu du brillant médecin qu'elle voulait tant être, était-elle prête à un tel sacrifice, l'aimait-elle assez ? D'ailleurs, même si elle l'était, il était fort peu probable que la famille Walker l'accepte, elle, une simple roturière elle en avait fait les frais six ans auparavant. Si elle choisissait Hinata elle se condamnait à une vie médiocre où elle porterait toutes les responsabilités d'un couple dont la répartition des pouvoirs entre les deux conjoints serait très déséquilibrée à son avantage, car, avouons-le nous, Hinata n'avait ni avenir, ni ambitions professionnelles, alors que Misaki, elle, ne rêvait que de prestige, de réussite personnelle … Supporterait-elle de jouer le rôle de l'Homme, d'être le sexe fort qui prendrait soin de l'autre ?

Le bruit de la pluie s'abattant mélodieusement sur les fenêtres, là plongea irrémédiablement dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs …

_**Flashback:**_

_C'était un banal soir d'hiver, la neige tombait à gros flocons, plongeant la ville dans cette ambiance hivernale de fête et de partage. Tout aux alentours était occupé par une épaisse couche de neige qui n'était pas sans rappeler le paysage idyllique des plus merveilleux contes de fée … enfin presque. Les cours avaient été suspendus, ce jour-là, et lui se tenait là, près de la porte d'entrée de chez elle ...l'air abattu, mais tout de même souriant..._

__ " Hey ! " lança-t-il à l'élu de son cœur._

__ " Hey, ne reste pas dehors, entre donc ! " S'esclaffa-t-elle_

__ " Ayuzawa ... Il faut qu'on parle. " dit-il sur un ton sérieux qui la fit trembler intérieurement. _

__ " Est-ce que tout va bien ... ? " elle, redoutant sa réponse._

__ " Je, t'aime... de tout mon cœur, maintenant et à jamais ... " _

__ " Je le sais très bien idiot, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Il fait vraiment froids et tu ... "_

__ " Mais, ma douce, ma merveilleusement, ma belle, ma splendide petite amie, je dois ... il faut que je parte ... "_

__ " Que tu partes, comment ça ? Où ça ? »_

__ " A Londres ... "_

__ " Je ne comprends pas ... "_

__ " Il faut que je retourne à Londres dès aujourd'hui ... "_

__ " Quoi ? M Mais pourquoi ? "_

__ « ... J'ai certaines obligations familiales comme tu le sais, et à présent … L'heure est venue de les accomplir. »_

__ « Des obligations ? » Répéta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux._

__ « Ne fais pas cette tête présidente, je dois juste m'occuper de certaines affaires familiales, et tant que ce ne sera pas fait, je ne pourrai pas être à tes côtés … »_

__ " Je-Je vois. Prends … soin de toi alors ..." Murmura-t-elle assez fort pour seul lui puisse l'entendre. _

__ " Bien sûr..." déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner de chez elle. Pas de tendre étreinte, alors ? Pas un dernier baiser avant de la quitter ? Pas même la promesse de son retour ? Elle devait réagir ! _

__ " U-Usui ! Attends ! " Cria-t-elle, avant de le poursuivre à travers cette épaisse couche de neige qui avait envahi son jardin._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras, pour sentir une dernière fois la chaleur de son corps, puis relâcha ses bras et recula d'un pas. Elle monta alors sur la pointe de ses pieds gelés, puis sans crier gars embrassa furtivement mais avec douceur, ses lèvres accueillantes qui répondirent presque instantanément à son geste, les larmes aux yeux. Enfin, luttant contre les sentiments qui la submergeaient de plus en plus, et qui lui criaient de le retenir ici, avec elle, elle finalement abandonna son étreinte, non sans peine ..._

__ " Je t'aime !" Déclara-t-elle une dernière fois._

__ " Je le sais, fais attention à toi, je te promets de revenir ... " Murmura-t-il, embrassant son front glacé, laissant transparaître par son geste sa peine immense._

__ " T'as plutôt intérêt ! "_

_ " Takumi, je t'ai tellement aimé ... La question est-ce encore le cas six ans après ? "

_**Flashback**_

__ " Misaki-chan ! "_

__ " Shintani ... "_

__ " J'-je sais que Takumi te manque, mais Misaki-chan ça fait déjà 1 an qu'il est parti tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir, tu as le droit au bonheur ... "_

__ « Arrête avec ça, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi ? »_

__« J'avais d'autre plans en tête ... "_

__ " Comme quoi ? M'empêcher d'aller aux petits coins ? D'étudier … ? "_

__ "Non. Comme rester avec ma meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence à vivre et à aimer, car on vit qu'une fois ... et maintenant, tu souffres tellement, tu devrais tourner la page ..."_

__ " Il me manque tellement ... "_

__ " Je sais ... Il nous manque à tous ... Je suis sure qu'il finira par revenir, et quand ce sera le cas, tu seras devenue plus belle que tu ne l'est déjà et tu feras chavirer son cœur de nouveau, et il regrettera chaque seconde passée loin de toi ... "_

__ « Je vois … Merci, mais sans rire faut que j'aille aux petits coins et que je révise mes partielles donc … »_

_ " Hinata, ce sont ces paroles qui m'ont permis de me remettre à vivre, ça mais aussi le fait que tu ait été toujours là pour moi ... "

_**Flash-back, deux ans plus tôt ...**_

__ " Misaki-chan ! "_

__ " Hm? "_

__ " Je ... "_

__ " Qu'est-ce qu'il Y a, c'est quoi cette tête de ... "_

__ " Misaki ... "_

__ " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

__ " J'ai trouvé ça il y a quelques jours, j'ai pensais te le cacher mais la télé en parle aussi, la radio, les gens ... et je ... "_

__ " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce " Magazine People"? Tu sais que je n'ai pas ce genre ... "_

__ " Il y a un article sur Takumi ... "_

__ " Montre ... " Elle se saisit du magazine et se mis à décortiquer ce fameux article. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture elle senti ses jambes faillirent, car soudain soumise à un poids énorme qui aurait pu la briser ... . L'article disait, ''notre coureur de jupon préféré enfin casé ... Après une dizaine de relations peu fructueuse le noble Takumi Walker file le parfait Amour avec la splendide Lindsay Burton et reviens sur ses relations précédentes, les qualifiant de purement ... sexuelle.'' _

__ " Je su ... "_

__ " Je veux être seule, s'il te plait ... "_

__ " Non ... "_

__ " …" Elle voulait crier, Hurler, se mettre en colère pour montrer qu'elle allait bien, mais elle n'y parvint pas car elle n'était ni en en colère ni furieuse, elle était juste blessée, triste, à l'agonie. Elle avança d'un pas avant de s'effondrer en sanglot dans les bras de son meilleur ami, son seul ami._

__ " Misaki ... je sais que ça fait mal ... je suis là moi ne te ferai jamais souffrir ... je serai toujours là … " _

Et tu as tenu parole ... Pendant ce temps Takumi jouait les Dom Juan… J'en ai pleuré des semaines ... Et Hinata était là ... Il nous a fallu six ans pour qu'on se mette à sortir ensemble. Tu m'avais même littéralement supplié …

**Flash-back sortie des cours**

__ « Mi-Misaki-chan, Je… Je …. SORS AVEC MOI S'IL TE PLAIT ! » Déclara Hinata en agrippant le bras d'une certaine brune._

__ « Hein ? »_

__ « Je-je suis désolée ! Je me suis trompée de personne … Savez-vous où es … Enfin, est-ce que vous … ? »_

__ « Pas possible, haha ! Donc c'est toi le meilleur ami faux cul dont Michou m'a parlé ! » Se moqua Nana._

__ « Faux, faux cul ? » _

__ « Non, elle a jamais dit ça, vu qu'elle est assez naïve en ce qui concerne les hommes, mais j'en sais assez, maintenant DEGAGE ! Pauv' mec … Tu bloques le passage et tu risques de…»_

__ « Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Misaki qui venait juste de sortir._

__ « Je … » Commença-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il croisa le regard de tueur que lui lança Nana « … m'en allais ! » _

__ « Très bien … Bye » _

__ « Attends, Misaki ! Je, t'ai toujours… je t'…Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je serai toujours avec toi, mais je … S'il te plait je t'en prie s-sors avec moi ! »_

__ « Tu vas pas faire ça ?! Ce crétin t'a confondu avec moi ! Et en plus il sent le … enfin il sent un truc à plein nez ! » Murmura Nana._

__ « J't'en supplie ! » Demanda littéralement à genou Hinata._

__ « … Oui, je … oui ! »_

Quand j'y pense je crois que j'ai accepté par pitié … Ou pour embêter Nana, mais je dois avouer que tu ne m'as jamais déçu en tant que petit ami.

**Flash-back, il y a cinq jours**

_Puis vint le jour du grand départ de Hinata…_

__ « Hey !» Lança Shintani._

__ « Salut ! Tu as l'air en forme. »_

__ « Je pars un mois chez mes grand parents enfin tu sais depuis quelques temps, Papi a du mal à s'occuper seul des champs donc en attendant qu'il trouve un ouvrier ou un truc du genre, je l'aide.»_

__ « Je sais, c'est adorable de ta part, prends soin de toi, appelle moi quand tu pourras »_

__ « Misaki, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. Tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus compétitive, la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu es ma femme parfaite. Tu dépasses de loin, de très loin mes espérances, et je ne parviens toujours pas à réaliser que je sorte vraiment avec toi, car pour moi c'est totalement inespéré… Alors il faut que je te le dise, maintenant ou jamais… JE T'AIME ! »_

__ « Oh… »_

__ " Oh …"_

__ «Je hm Génial … Dé-désolée… J'ai un tas, j'ai plein, je j'y vais, bon voyage…. »_

__ « A-Attends ! »_

Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien su dire, car malgré les six ans d'absence de Takumi, je ne l'ai jamais oublié, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, et je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer…

Souvent on est amené à prendre des décisions ... disons difficiles ... mais ce qui manque à ces décisions c'est le recule ... et donc souvent on fait le mauvais choix, on commet des erreurs ...

... Dont les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses. Elle le savait bien mais elle savait au fond qu'elle avait fait son choix de longues années auparavant …

**Alors quel sera le Choix de Misaki !?**


End file.
